The Name
by YikoMeansMoonlight
Summary: Misty finds herself sobbing in a rosy sunset when she's supposed to be on a date with Ash. Will Tracy's presence bring something new to her not-so-familiar and shattered past? Please read and review; I hope you all like this little anecdote!


Misty glanced at herself in a long full body mirror, hoping that she looked better than she thought. A comfortable shawl was draped over her slender shoulders which hyperbolized her actually thin and petit body. Her blue, knee-length frock swayed and her silver heels clicked softly on the ground as she shifted to see her whole being in the glass. Her soft, orange, usually spiky hair had grown itself out. She had clipped it slightly back with a soft blue, embellished clip. Frowning she flicked one of her curled strands away from her face, _"Ash better like this," _she smirked, "'_Cause it's the only night he's getting it." _

She quickly snatched up her purse and rushed down the wooden stairway.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Misty yelled.

"That's great Hun! Be back by eleven!" her mother shouted back.

"Yes ma'am!"

She stepped out the door and was greeted by a cool breeze; evening was dawning on her beach slowly and she could feel excitement pulse thru her veins with every step she took. The pier's water-covered flooring reflected the sun as she made her way to the main plaza where she was supposed to meet her handsome grown-up boyfriend, Ash. He was finally taller than her now and he had confessed his love for her 2 years ago, she had such fond memories. It was a surprise they were dating at all. Misty had always been the very tomboyish, "I-don't-need-to-share-my-feelings-with-others" kind of girl. So for her to feel this way about anyone was a shock. Although the seventeen-year old had really grown to love him there were always the minor issues. They still argued just about as often, and they didn't always agree. But he had always droned on about how love conquered all obstacles, so they had never spilt.

She now felt her feet hit the Main Plaza where she smelled Italian noodles being cooked for hungry customers. She licked her lips, the lips that would hopefully greet the delectable dish. She searched the square with her shimmering green eyes, looking for Ash.

"Ash?" she yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth.

She walked by many a street lamp and did not come across his smiling face. She stood frozen when she heard his whispering.

"What's she doing here today?" his voice sounded surprised and fearful.

There was another voice, a_**female**_voice, "Ash, what are we going to do?"

"I'll go talk to her, maybe I can convince her to go back home."

"Okay, hurry back…"

"Well…maybe one more kiss." There was definitely a smirk in his tone.

She rounded the corner and came face to face with a couple who was obviously in the middle of a make-out session. They were practically eating each others' faces. Utterly disgusting. Not to mention that it was _**Ash**_, with _**someone other than her**_. The facts were dawning on her quickly and harshly. Her body involuntarily ran from the cheaply-decorated alley.

"Wait, Misty!"

She kept running.

He grabbed her wrists and swung her around, "Let me-!"

She struggled to release herself from his vise-like grip, "You, you…cheating magicarp!"

His face executed perfect confusion.

She took this second to fall into a retreating strategy. She ran until she was on the beach's soft shore which was so familiar. She ripped the high-heels off her feet and slammed them onto the sand. She fell on her knees, tears pouring out into her balled-up fists. She was confused, hurt, and indefinitely angry.

"_How could he do that to me? Two years means nothing…such a jerk…such an insensitive jerk..."_

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She sat up, alarmed at such a gesture, considering that she'd been basically dumped in such a harsh manner. The apprehension that sped through her body propelled her arm, almost slapping the person behind her.

"Tra-Tracy?" she sniffed.

"What's wrong?" he said, perplexed.

For a while they sat on the white sand staring at the sunset in a sweet silence as Misty regained herself. Tracy sat opposite her and patiently doodled on his sketchpad.

"Ash," She choked, "H-has been…"

"I know." he admitted sadly.

"Why didn't you—?"

"Oh no! It's not like that: I could just tell is all. I'm good for more than just drawing, you know?" he smiled with a weak yet warm simper on his lips.

Misty's eyes concentrated on the steady waves in front of her, "Have you ever…fallen in love?" she whispered.

"…Well yes…" he said matter-of-factly.

"With who?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

He turned away, suddenly flustered, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh c'mon!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"But-"

"Listen heartbreak is a terrible thing, I know: but it's a secret." he concluded reproachfully.

Misty blinked, "A secret, huh?" She paused and after 7 seconds her face lit up, "Just tell me about her then!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine..." he sighed, "She's…very beautiful…" his eyes brightened, "she's smart…assertive…" his eyes glistening.

"What's her name?" Misty asked excitedly.

"Umm…" his face became red, "I-I c-can't tell you!" He tried his best to tear his gaze from her fair face.

"Tracy! Why not?"

"Because it's private!" he held his sketchpad to his chest.

"Fine..." she smirked as crossed her arms over her chest, "At least tell me more about her!"

"I can't." He got up, swiftly grabbing his sketchpad and walking further down shore.

"Tracy!" her shoes laid abandoned on the sand as she ran to catch up with the flustered man.

"What?" he sighed, the pained expression was obvious on his face.

"Why is it so difficult to tell me about her?"

He looked down to avoid her beautiful viridescent eyes, "For two long years I've watched you and Ash. Every time you hugged, held hands, it was like a brutal stab in the chest."

"_So he wasn't only artistic with his pencil. But that doesn't make him any easier to understand!"_

"It hurt so much, because I knew I could never tell you. What would you think?" he looked up just to see her face. Her features were filled with confusion.

"_What does he mean?"_

His eyes suddenly held a determination that was not there before. "I did try a few times but you were always busy with the Gym and all of the Pokémon... I eventually gave up! I mean—"

"Tracy! What on Earth are you talking about?" Misty crossed her arms across her chest and looked him straight in his sparkling hazel eyes.

His eyes grew soft and calm as he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly in what was most likely a hug. "Her name is Misty."

Her body went rigid with shock, then relaxed and his hug was returned as her forehead rested on his chest. Her tears dripped onto his shirt.

"Thank you."


End file.
